Only An Echo
by AndySixxLove
Summary: After Alice leaves Jasper for Felix of the Volturi, she leaves Jasper in peices, until new girl Melody moves to town and brings him back to life. Okay, im going to be writing again. YAY!
1. Crayons and Ham Sandwiches

Only an Echo...

Chapter 1: Crayons and Ham Sandwiches.

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight (jasper, the volturi, etc.) But we do own the characters we made up (Melody, Abraham, Erika, etc.)

Melody's POV

"Are you really wearing that on your first day of school? You aren't going to make a good first impression!" Mom scolded me when I came down the stairs in my Black Veil Brides shirt, and my red skinny jeans. She hated it when I didn't dress all pretty in pearls.

"Mom, it's not that terrible, I'm not the only person in the world that likes Black Veil Brides. You need to take a chill pill." I said, sulky and nervous. Of all the days she had chosen to criticize my outfit, she picks my first day at a new school.

"Well, at least tell me you aren't wearing that god awful sweatshirt that glorifies death!"

"Seriously, Mom? Grow up. It's fine."

"Alright, sweetie, I just don't want the kids there to think your a total freak, what with your insane hair, and sarcasm."

"First of all, I could give a rat's ass, sorry, sorry, rat's behind, about what people think about me, and I'm only sarcastic around you, and that's only when I'm in a bad mood. You know that."

"True, but try to keep a positive attitude around people, and don't beat up any football players like you did at your last school. The last thing you need is detention until you graduate."

"Jeremy Perkins had it coming, and you know it."

She laughed, and agreed with me, and told me something about wearing gloves. I smiled. I did love my mom. I hate to admit it, but I did miss Dad. Ever since he cheated on my Mom with some secretary, a part of me hated him, but I mean he's my dad.

After I put on my shoes, and called for my little sister, Erika, who was just starting pre-school. She wobbled her way down the uneven staircase in her pink converse and pink misfits shirt and pink shorts. Pink, Pink, Pink, that was her most favorite color. Ah, little Rika.

Jordan, my older brother, came barreling down the stairs,jumped down the last four, and wrapped his huge ass arms around me.

" Have fun at your first day sis, you know it's gonna be hell!" He yelled out, then grins and started laughing. Then mom came up behind him and whacked him upside the head with her hand.

"Watch your language!" she yelled, with a disgusted look on her face. Then I burst out laughing, grabbed Erika and headed towards the car, buckled her in, then drove off towards her school. I dropped her off and headed off to my first day of hell: school.

I pulled into a parking spot as close to the main entrance as possible, so I could shoot out of this hell hole ASAP. I grabbed my bag and double checked to make sure I had everything, and put on my zombie beanie, and headed out into the misty rain. I had walked into the office, got all my maps and my schedule. I was preoccupied with a teacher's funny name, Mr. Crapsher, and I smacked, face first into someone.

"I am so sorry!" He apologized, and helped me off of the ground. "wait a sec, you like Black Veil Brides too? That's so awesome!" He said, noticing my shirt. He was wearing one just like me, but with a bit of a different design. He had brown hair with blonde tips, and pretty much the same sort of style as me. You know, Skinny jeans, band tees, converse. He might have been the coolest kid I'd ever met.

"My name is Melody," I introduced myself.

"I'm Abraham, but you can call me Abe."

"Abe? That isn't boring or anything! SCREW that. I like... Ham Sandwich. Ham for short."

"Ham Sandwich. Really? Well, that's fine, just as long as you don't come up with any other dumb-ass names for me. What's your schedule?" He asked.

"Uh, here..." I handed it to him. He looked it over carefully, and his eyes lit up.

"You and I have all the same classes. C'mon little lady, let's get to Art."

So, while Ham and I were in art, I was soooo excited that I was allowed to color with crayons, and I started playing with some of them and shouted 'WE ARE CRAYONZZZ!" Which made Ham nearly fall out of his chair. So I was henceforth known as 'Crayon'.

I was introduced to some of Ham's friends, and apparently they didn't appreciate the complete awesomeness of our nickname's, so I soon came to the realization that that would be a Crayon and Ham situation.

Even though we were still with his friends, I accidentally called him ham...Again.. he he. "Ham, you wanna come to my house and listen to some music and watch some movies? … Oh , whoops I meant Abe." He of course agreed,That got a bit of a chuckle out of his friends- finally, they removed the sticks from their asses.

After a few minutes his friends finished eating, and it was just me and Ham, and we were totally just pigging out on food with nothing but the sound of our loud chewing , When out of the blue Abe yells with his mouth full right into my ear, "WE ARE CRAYONZZ!'

I, with chunks of his food in my hair, sat there, with the most shocked look on my face. We just sat there staring at each other. We were like that for about... oh, I'd say 5 minutes, and then we burst out laughing, and I had fallen out of my chair. He had to help me up and walk me to our next class, since I still had the giggles.

I was so grateful to have met Ham, he made the day go by so quickly. Before I knew it we were picking up Rika and singing the Mortician's Daughter at the top of our god damned lungs. When we got back to my house I proved Mom wrong, showing her his shirt, and we watched grown ups, cackled like Big old ladies.

So just as he was about to leave, I started sing that song that goes 'Ramble Lam whoa black Betty' and apparently Ham misunderstood me. He sort of just stood there looking at me.

"What?" I asked, confuzzled as to what I did wrong.

"Is there any particular reason you just sang 'Whoa Black Daddy'?" He stood there with the most 'What the Fuck' look on his face.

"No, No, Ham, I sang 'Whoa Black Betty' you loser!" I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh, well, that is a big relief. You know Crayon, I'm glad you and I head smacked. You're not as weird as my other friends, well I suppose that we are actually the weirdos, but you're a pretty fun girl." He smiled at me.

"Aw, Ham Sandwich, You little charmer. Get the hell outta my house!" I joked.

"Alright, I'm outta here." And he turned to the door, "You know, Crayon? I've always wanted a sister.' He smiled, and turned. I offered him a ride home, but he said that he only lived a few minutes away; walking distance.

I was almost depressed when he went home. I was so happy that I made a friend as nice as Ham. He was like a brother, almost like a Twin brother. Jordan got a little irritated at first, since he has always hated past boyfriends, but when he found out that we viewed each other as bro and sis, he was much more comfortable with us hanging out together. Overprotective loser.

_**A.N: Hey we hope you enjoyed! the whoa black daddy part was something that had happened when we were writing and we had to put it in there, same thing with the "WE ARE CRAYONS and ham sandwhich" lmao you would hafta know us to know how we think xD But enjoy!**_


	2. First Sight

**We are so wrapped into this story, we decided to write another... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: First Sight**

**Jasper POV**

It had been 10 years, 8 months and 5 days since Alice had left. I'll never fully forget that day; Alice had been distant that whole week, she was never like that. I knew that something was wrong, I just knew it...

_December 8th 2001..._

"_Jasper..." Alice had said, very delicately, sounding guilty._

"_Yes, Alice... Is something wrong?" I had said, suddenly worried._

"_I...I don't love you anymore..." She looked up at me._

"_W-wh...what?" I had managed to stutter. I was crushed._

"_I never wanted to hurt you, and I hope that I'm not... It's just that... it's.. better this way. For you and me. It's not fair if I'm somewhere I don't wanna be. It's not fair to you either. I'm being as gentle about this as possible, but I-I- You know, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you," She said, suddenly irritated with herself and me, "You don't have a claim on me, and It's my decision... Goodbye, Jasper Whitlock Hale." She gave me a sharp nod, and turned._

"_Alice, Alice! Won't you at least tell-" My voice cracked, "Wont you at least tell me... w-what I did wrong? What did I do to you? I can fix it, I promise!"_

"_It's none of your business Jasper, I just simply fell in love with someone else. Your just gonna have to put on a brave face and deal with it!"_

"_Deal with it? Deal with it? How in the fuck am I supposed to deal with it? And it sure as hell is my mother fucking business! Not to mention the fact I just found out that you wasted half my life. No! More than half. My entire existence, how do you expect me... to- to deal with something like this" My voice died down and gave her a pleading look._

"_I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I'm not." She planted her feet. I had been utterly defeated._

"_What in the hell is going on out here?" I heard Rosalie yell, walking down the stairs. "Jasper, what's going on... Where the fuck do you think you're going Alice?" She screamed noticing her suitcases._

"_I'm leaving. I'm not happy here anymore."_

"_You what? You think you can just walk out on Jasper like this? Edward! Get the fuck down here. Where is Alice going, so we can find whoever she's abandoning Jasper for and rip his Balls off!" Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_What?" Edward said walking down the stairs. "Felix... Felix? You're leaving for the Volturi? Alice! How could you?"_

"_I'm not going to sit here and be ridiculed by you, you... you... sparkly gay bastard!" And she turned on her feet, and slammed the door behind her._

I opened my eyes from the flashback, and slipped on my coat, and headed out into the pouring rain... yeah... that'll help with my chronic depression. It was the first time I had the guts to face people in the real world. I got sympathetic looks from Esme all morning, which irritated me. I didn't need sympathy , I kinda just wanted to kill Alice. I had no love for her, it just killed me inside knowing that she was happy, when she deserved to burn in the fieriest deepest darkest pits of hell.

So as I walked down the halls of the school, I heard the whispers of 'the home-schooled Cullen kid who decided to come back to school, wow, he looks super emo and sullen...' Idiots.

Just as I was about to turn a corner, I smacked face first into a small built burgundy haired girl with hot pink bangs, who fell right back on her ass.

"I am sooo sorry, apparently I'm not entirely sure how to walk. I did the same thing with Ham, I mean Abraham yesterday." She giggled.

"Oh, don't worry about it... I'm invisible to more people than you think."

"Well, Mister Emo Pants, who pissed in your cheerios? You need a happy pill!" She gave me a big smile. I glared at her in return, and shoved past her.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I guess that was a little mean... But my name is Melody" I turned and she had a soft smile on her face. My heart melted, there was no hating this girl.

I gave up, and for the first time in ten years, I smiled back.

"Hello, Melody, I'm Jasper." I said, my southern drawl leaking out for the first time in a while, I only did that when I was happy... which was... never.

"Well," She said, mimicking my accent "It's a pleasure meetin' ya Jasper." Her friend.. ham? Ham, I think that's what she called him... well, anyways, he let out a chuckle, and told her they were going to be late for art, and that the crayons were waiting? Something like that, it appeared to be an inside joke... that... or I'm just way to damn old. She waved at me, and I peeked around the corner as she tackled 'Ham' and screamed 'WE ARE CRAYONZZ!'

As much as this girl intrigued me, I feared I would never fully understand her... what the fuck was wrong with her? Did she have down syndrome... did she have some sort of mental handicap that she kept a well guarded secret? Perhaps tourettes syndrome or A.D.H.D... or maybe she was just a moron.

That was all well and good, but I decided this woman might have to be taken in small doses. I suppose if I had met her like... oh 12 or so years ago I would have loved her, but I wasn't necessarily the smiling type.

**Authors Note: So here we go, here's Jasper, the most amazing man alive. He might sound like he doesn't really like Melody, but he does. Oh, you better believe that he fucking looooves her. He is just taking a while to not be an ass. XD HA! Don't worry, we love Jazz.**


	3. Who Pissed in Your Cheerios?

**Chapter 3: Who Pissed In Your Cheerios?**

**Melody's POV:**

So today I woke up, then I got in the shower...and guess what I did? I fell on my ass reaching for my phone to call Ham to see if he wanted a ride to school, apparently that's my new habit. Falling on my ass I mean. That's probably my new goal in life. Fall. On. Ass.

But anyways, back to calling Ham, he said yeah,sure, in the normal boy way. The "I don't give a fuck" way.

So we made it to the school a few minutes early, A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria blaring in my speakers, everyone, and I mean everyone in the parking lot stared at us when they heard. Wanna know what I did? Flipped them the fuck off. They turned around real quick over that!

"Whoa! Go Crayon! You got some balls!" Ham laughed.

"Then I have some very non-existent balls then, Ham." We both laughed.

Adam ( a real geek if you ask me, and not the good kind either) looked at me

" Are you some kind of, oh I dunno, absolute bitch or something?" He asked, and glared at me.

I smirked. "Why, no I'm not ALWAYS a bitch, just to complete fuckfaces like you."

Ham smiled innocently, and we turned and walked into the school.

"You know what, we crayons are so epically epic." Ham said out of the blue.

"Epically epic? How about just epic, okay Ham?" I said to Ham, and to which he replied with a slight pout on his face.

So as we continued on with our pointless chatter, we turned a corner, and it was like a flashback to when I ran into ham yesterday. I smacked, face first into another boy. Again, I fell on my ass- remember, that's my new goal in life.

"I'm so sorry, apparently I'm not entirely sure how to walk, I did the same thing with Ham, I mean, Abraham yesterday" I giggled, nervous when I saw his face. I didn't see him yesterday, and he was far better looking than any of the other guys in this dump... he might have been the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Oh, don't worry..." He sulked "I'm invisible to more people than you think."

"Well Mister Emo Pants, who pissed in your cheerios? You need to take a Happy Pill!" I smiled.

He glared at me in return. He shoved past me, I couldn't let that go.

"Wait! I'm sorry" I apologized, "I guess that was kinda mean... But, my name is Melody" I smiled, trying to bribe him into giving me his name.

He sighed, giving up. "Hello, Melody. My name is Jasper." He had a light southern drawl, and he let a tiny smile creep on his face. Ha! I won! Yay for me!

"Well," I started, mimicking his southern drawl "It's a pleasure meetin' ya, Jasper." He chuckled, looking kind of upset I cheered him up. Like he wanted to be a depressed loaf of bread.

"Well, Crayon, we gotta get going, we are gonna be late" Ham said, slightly amused. He knew that I instantly had a big ol' crush on Jasper. I gave Jasper a wave, and turned down the hall. Ham shook his head and whispered under his breath something like 'Boy Crazy' or 'Boy Obsessed' either way suited, and I got fairly irritated. I tackled him, and screamed 'WE ARE CRAYONZZ' getting some strange looks from passers-by. I looked back and Jasper had a "What the fuck?" look on his face, then Ham and I burst out laughing cause of my randomness.

After art ended I was like depressed because it was time for math. Kill. Me. Now.

Math passed by quickly, with no homework either!

"WOOHOO!"I cheered, skipping down the hall with Ham, well he was walking and I was skipping, but you get my point. Ham stopped suddenly, and since I'm right behind him, I skip right into his back.

"Ouch" I whined, wondering why he stopped.

"What the hell are you doing back so early, Caleb?" Ham gritted his teeth.

"What are you not happy to see me, brother?" Caleb almost said in a sneer. I backed up a bit, not really understanding what was happening between those two. I looked at Ham then his brother Caleb, was it? Then back to ham again.

"Uh Ham, we better get going or we'll be late for history" I said shyly, almost in a bit of fear of how mean Caleb was being, and also to get Ham out of the uncomfortable situation that he was in.

"Yeah, let's get going." He said, and as we turned the next corner he leaned against the wall briefly and sighed. "Thanks, Crayon. I wouldn't have been able to get out of what that would've turned into without you." He hugged me.

"So that was your brother, huh? Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked sympathetically.

"I hate saying this, but not really Crayon. That's a little to personal... Thank you though." He sighed.

"Well, we've been having a pretty good day so far, don't let your dick of a brother ruin that." He playfully elbowed him.

He nodded and smiled.

I was a little disappointed when Ham decided he needed to go home early. I didn't blame him though, he looked a little green. I gave him a hug and told him to feel better and call me if he needed to talk.

I ate lunch with his other 'friends' and ate as quickly as I could. I couldn't help but notice I was getting glances from Jasper. When I did catch him looking at me, I smiled, but his head shot down quickly.

I laughed. All boys were the same.

So with classes dragging so much longer without Ham with me, my ass was dragging as I walked to my car. It was like Jasper and I were controlled by magnets, because I almost ran into him again, but he put a hand out and stopped me. He laughed; his southern drawl leaking out again. I guess that was something he planned on doing a lot around me.

"Sorry there ma'am. I guess today is just our day for smacking into each other. I'm glad I'm more observant than you, or I might have given you a concussion."

I laughed a little louder than usual, considering how tired I was. I could feel my eyes sagging and I took a deep breath. "Yep." I sighed. "Concussions are not something I need at the moment, I gotta go pick up my sister from pre-K." He smiled.

"I bet you you're one of her heroes huh? Well, I suppose we'll end up smacking into each other tomorrow, so I'll see you then." He laughed even louder. That cracked both of us up. I walked to my car, fumbling with my keys. Once I got the car started, I drove to pre-K. I picked Erika up when I walked into the brightly colored class room. I heard that she was doing well in everything, and decided to take her shopping to get her some new stuff, since she was excelling at awesomeness.

So, we drove to Port Angeles and as we were wandering around the mall, she saw another one of her friends from pre-K, so I let her hang with her and her mom while I went to go get pretzels. I saw none other than Caleb, staring at me from the other side of the mall. I looked forward and kept on walking. He finally caught up with me.

"Hey, you're Abe's friend, Crayon, was it?" He said with a smirk on his face. I scoffed.

"No, my name is Melody, only Ham, I mean Abe, can call me Crayon. And second, I am not his friend, I am his best friend." I tried to get around him.

"Wait, wait a sec. I know that I seemed mean to you before, but that's just with me and Abe. You know big brothers" He winked.

"Well, must be my big brother is one in a million, because he's a total sweetheart to both me, my mother and my little sister. I mean, all men are Jackasses every once in a while, but you, you are a total tool."

"Well, that's not very nice. I'm trying to be nice to you. It's very hard for me to be mean to a beautiful girl."

I laughed out loud. "Really, you're trying to busta move... in the mall? That is low, even for a loser like you. I would just give up hope and just try slutty cheerleaders."

"What? I'm only allowed slutty cheerleaders, not a slutty scene girl?" He said innocently, but sarcastically with another smirk.

"Scene girl, seriously? Scene girls have hair layers up to the ceiling and it is extremely multi colored. Now, don't get me wrong, scene girls are cool, I have some friends that are like that, but your observation is extremely inadequate. Also, Slutty girls, whores, sluts, tramps, rag dolls, etc. Are woman or young girls that tend to sleep with every man she can get, and tend to wear very short shorts, see through shirts, mini skirts, and high heeled boots that go above their knees, whereas I tend to wear shirts 2 sizes too big for me and skinny jeans, and I wear one raggedy old pair of converse almost all the time, and once in a while I will wear a dress. So, thank you for trying, and back the fuck off asshole" I smiled sweetly and he let me by.

Ah, triumph. Or so I thought.

He grabbed my arm and my waist and said in my ear:

"Listen here little girl. You've tried any patience I had today." He squeezed me tighter, "You do not fucking talk to me like that you got it, bitch? Be a good girl and run along, do whatever you need to. Meet me at the river at midnight. Let no one know, or Erika gets it, you know exactly what that means. Got it?"

"Yeah, I-I got it." I whimpered.

He let me go, and followed me to make sure I didn't do anything rash, and I picked up my baby sister that meant more to me than my own life, and all but ran into Hot Topic, to get the new Panic! At The Disco CD, and a couple Asking Alexandria shirts, with their brand new CD, too. I had to make it look like I was shopping so no one would be suspicious of him. I just wanted my baby sister safe.

I walked out into the rain, and buckled Rika in. I saw Caleb giving me a slight nod of approval.

"Melawie? Who wud dat kyoot boy who wud followin us awound?" Rika asked in toddlerish.

"Oh... It must've just been another one of those boys who thinks that we are good looking" I half lied half joked. I got a big smile from Erika, and I felt guilty. I hated lying to her.

I decided to call Ham when I got home. I didn't tell him about the last part... just that I went to the mall. He could tell something was wrong. I acted weird. I could tell, but I said nothing.

I sighed. I put on my favorite PJ bottoms, the white ones with the planets that had the ruffles at the bottom, thinking that they might help calm me down. It didn't work. I sighed once more, and turned off the lights, and of all the things my mind wandered to as I lay in bed staring at the completely pitch black world above me, it wasn't Caleb or Rika, or even myself. It was Jasper. I barley knew him and found it impossible to get him off of my mind.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:55. I sighed, only a little over 4 hours till I had to sneak out and meet Caleb, for whatever the fuck it is he wanted me there for. Suddenly my door flew open and Jordan came jumped my bed,

"Peanut, Peanut, Peanut are you sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppiinnnng?" He sang and toppled on top of me.

"Well, I almost was." I groaned and pushed him off.

He laughed and lay down beside me, and we talked for a few hours about random things. I eventually gave him the excuse of being tired and he gave me a hug and left about an hour before I had to meet Caleb at the river.

So I snuck out the window of my bedroom 15 minutes before midnight and by the time I got to the river it was 5 minutes till. I started pacing back and forth when Caleb's shadow emerged from behind some trees.

"Melody

, you're early" I heard Caleb purr, "Couldn't wait to see me again, eh?" He smirked, his face pure white in the moonlight.

_Lie. You have to lie._ I thought to myself.

"Of course. You- gave m-me enough time to think it over and I think I made the right decision," I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Alrighty then," He smiled. "Then I suppose I don't have to persuade you as much as I thought I would have to. But just bear in mind, if you try to walk out, you know what'll happen to Rika... and just to insure our relationship, you're Mommy dearest might not be safe either. But if you be a good girl, you and I might actually be very happy." He smiled darkly. I gave a weak smile back. He walked up to me slowly and lightly put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I had to kiss back, but I _**really **_didn't want too.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. If you want, I can pick you up." He offered.

"No thanks... I'll see you there though..."

"Alright, bye Melody" He waved, but didn't leave without one more kiss.

I felt tears of rage form behind my eyes. I ran through the forest to get back to the road. I had mud all over my boots and it was freezing cold- I couldn't wear a sweatshirt because they were all in the downstairs closet, and after all, I was sneaking out. I climbed back up the tree with the branch that came up to my window. I slid off my boots and crawled into bed, and let the sobs come out.

**Author's note: Well, this isn't something that we planned, to be honest. But the story is coming together nicely, and you may not get it yet, but we know exactly what the fuck we're doing :) and Jasper and Melody will be together in the future, you just hove to hold onto your asses, and just be patient. Jk! Well... kind of but not really. We hope you enjoyed it and please review! xD**


	4. Don't Be Whiney Like Edward

Chapter 4: "Don't be a whiny baby like Edward"

Jasper's POV

I walked to the car with a smile on my face, making Rosalie and Bella's face light up.

"You look... Happy?" Bella asked, fairly confused.

"Of course he is, moron! He has a crush on the new girl! Please don't tell me that you missed the fact that he was staring at her during lunch. Oh yeah, staring, not glaring." Rosalie said with a smile on her face. "I'm so proud of my adopted little brother!" She rustle my hair. I shoved her.

"Will you please stop it. I don't have a crush on her. It just amuses me that she never watches where she walks. That's all."

"Oh, wonderful. Now you're going to deny it like freaking Edward did? Uh-uh no fucking way. You love, love, love this girl and you know it. You can't deny it."

"Apparently you are unaware of the definition of love. This whole thing is like you said before... a... a... a..."

"Crush?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Well, I'm just happy that you are smiling again. And from what I heard Abraham thinking about she is just as sarcastic and narcissistic as you are, but with a streak of hyper and bubbly." Edward said.

"Edward, what the hell? Can you mind your own business!" Rosalie yelled at him.

"What did I do this time?" Edward sighed. Rosalie and I had been playing a game for the past month called 'Be as pissy to Edward as possible.' and had agreed to let it last the rest of the year. That had also helped me in my recovery. This was actually the very first week I never thought about Alice 24/7. She crossed my mind sometimes, but as I said, not 24/7.

_Am I really getting better?_ I had thought to myself as were were driving to the Middle/Elementary school (grades pre-K to 9) to pick up Renesmee. As we sat in the car waiting for Renesmee to get her butt out of school, I overheard a familiar voice, and I looked out the window.

"You know what little miss Rika," Melody said, her baby sister in her arms (My mouth dropped open at how much they looked alike) "I am sooo goddamned proud of you! We are going shopping!" She said, getting an adorable squeaky cheer from the 4 year old.

"Aw!" I heard Renesmee say as she slid into the seat next to me. "That little girl is such a sweetie pie, she is newer here, I've seen her a couple times... her name is E-"

"Erika Stiebel. I know. Her sister told me about her 7 and a half minutes ago." I cut my niece off.

"Oh, right. Rosalie texted me saying something about you having a crush on the new girl." Renesmee giggled.

"Don't try my patience Renesmee. I'll start calling you Nessie."

"You'd better not! I'll make Carlisle put you in therapy!"

"How about you take a can of shut up." Bella scolded her daughter.

"Fine. Just don't call me a fucking, sorry! Sorry mom! Don't call me a freaking sea monster."

I laughed. I watched as Melody drove away, blasting a song- if my late night training with Renesmee on artists that 'totally rock' withstood- was E.T by Katy Perry.

"Oh yeah, that girl's got awesome taste in music. Katy Perry is the shiznit!" Renesmee approved.

"I knew it!" I congratulated myself, getting looks from my family. I waved it off.

As we pulled into the driveway, Esme was waiting there to ambush me. Damn Renesmee and that stupid phone!

"What's her name Jasper? Huh? Tell me, tell me, tell meeee!" She sang, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Esme... Esme! Mom! Please let go of me." I laughed.

"Oh, Jasper, it's been such a long time since I've heard that laugh. Now, what is her name, what does she look like, what color are her eyes, hair, skin, how tall is she, what music and food does she like, does she have any nicknames? Oh, what kind of clothes does she wear, and when is she coming over- that's why you have to tell me what food she likes, and make sure she doesn't eat before she comes over, than Renesmee will have someone to eat dinner with! Oh my, and then when you start dating she can spend the night and-"

"Esme!" I attempted to stop her prattling "Esme... Esme? Es- Esme! MOM! Shut up! Please shush. Just. Shush." I finally got her to be quiet.

"But you-" She tried again.

"Esme! No. Her name is Melody Stiebel. She has burgundy hair and has some pink streaks in her bangs,' I started calmly "Her eyes are a smoky violet color, and at first I thought she was wearing contacts, but I overheard her talking to someone and it turns out her mother is an albino, You know, Pink eyes, extremely pale skin, and white hair. But very pretty. She has very pale skin, but like most humans she has a faint flush. She is about 5'2. From all I've seen her wear and listen too, She seems to like Paramore, and she looks exactly like the lead singer, at first I thought it was Melody on the shirt... But anyways, she seems to like Black... Black Veil Brides? I suppose that's what the bumper sticker on her car said... You've heard of them, right Renesmee? Yeah. And what was that other one... My Chemical Romance. That's all I know about her, Esme, and I'm sure I would know less if I were human. If you want more info on her, ask Edward, because apparently he cannot mind his own business."

"Ah. I see. Edward? Mind your own Business." Esme scolded him. Edward threw his arms up and groaned, and Renesmee giggled. "But you really do like this young lady, right?"

"I do." I replied.

"And you want to end up with this girl in the end, right?"

I nodded.

Esme thought for a moment. "I'm so glad to see you smiling again. This Melody girl... I''m anxious for her to join the family. So, Don't be a whiny baby like Edward 'Oh, I don't want her to be a monster'. I simply won't have it. Look at how Bella did turn out. She's far from a monster. He was being unreasonable and it caused him unnecessary stress."

"But at least you all got me out of it!" Renesmee said. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're alright. I don't want a kid though."

Renesmee stuck her tongue out at me, and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, now everyone leave Jasper be." Esme instructed. "It's not like he's completely back to himself. Give him some space. That means you Edward, no mind reading!"

Edward groaned and threw his face in Bella's lap. Must be Esme was in on the game now too.

I was grateful Esme had such a strong hold over all us kids, as gentle, compassionate, and kind she was. Everyone let me be when I walked up to my room. I walked over to the dresser where I had nearly 47 pictures of me and Alice. I did something I never had the guts to do all these years. I went downstairs and got a big black trash bag, brought it up to my room and threw the pictures, frame and all into it. I took our first wedding photo album from under the bed and threw it in there too, but not before ripping it to shreds. I walked over to the desk where I kept the letter that Alice sent me 3 months ago, which was just to send me another file for divorce... I had never signed any of them, claiming they got lost in the mail, but in real life, I just never wanted to let her go. I sat down in the big leather chair, and took a pen and finally did it. I signed my fucking name.

Jasper Whitlock Hale

I angrily stuffed the blue piece of paper into the envelope, and found a blank little piece of paper and wrote:

I Hope you and Felix have the most miserable life as god can possibly give you without killing you. No... You know what... I'm not going to wish you anything. I just hope you die soon, and know that you don't have a hold on me anymore.

~Jasper.

P.S. I think that Edward's jackass-ness just rubbed off on me, and I don't know if it's even possible, but I hope Felix get's fat as hell, and crushed you to smithereens during sex.

I carefully read the note- and realized that I was better than that. And anyways, I would imagine she would be searching to see if I had signed the papers or not, and would see this note anyways, and also see that I'm better than that. I crumpled up the note, and threw it away and wrote a new one.

Alice. I hope that this is the last time that I ever have to hear from you.

~Jasper.

That's better.

I folded it in half and put it in the envelope. I ran at vampire speed down to the mailbox, and put it into the freezing cold metal box, and put the little red flag up.

It was official. I, Jasper Monroe Whitlock Hale, was 100% free of Mary Alice Brandon.

For the first time in my entire life, I was completely free. No Wars, no Alice, no nothing. All I needed now was Melody, and my life would be complete.

**Authors Note: Jasper is free. Now all that needs to happen is ridding Melody of Caleb, and they will be happy. Finally. But it won't be that simple. A lot of bull shit is gonna happen. Period. Lol don't worry though, it will turn out awesome. XD**


	5. Trapped

Chapter 5: Trapped

Melody's POV

I woke up happy, then I remembered, I'm trapped. I'm fucking trapped by Caleb. I hated the fact that I was, but I didn't want him to hurt my mom or my sister, they were to precious to me.

I was deep in thought and was rudely interrupted when Jordan burst in my room...Again. He really needed to stop doing that, I mean what if I was changing?

"MEL MEL MEL!" Jordan all but screamed at me.

"What?" I asked back, not happy at all, mostly about school today, well I would see Ham, so I was happy about that.. But his brother? Not so much.

"Mel, can I take the little princess to school today, I'm bored and I need to do _SOMETHING_!" Jordan asks me with the trademark Stiebel Pout on his face.

"Sure, I need to get going now anyways, and she's not ready yet. Love ya Jor. Now get the hell out of my room." I pointed to the door. He smiled and winked, and ducked out the door.

When I got to school and got out of my car, I searched to make sure Caleb was no where near, then I found Ham at our lockers.

"Hey Ham, feel any better?" I asked as I gave him a hug.

"Yeah, much better." Then, much to both of our surprise and demise, Caleb walked up, and put his arm around my waist.

"Good morning, Mel!" He said cheerful, as if nothing had happened, like he never threatened the two most important people in my life, just as if we were normal BF and GF. Ham looked at me, a betrayed look on his face.

"Melody...? What the hell?" He yelled.

"Ham it's just," I tried to 'Explain' what 'really happened' but he wouldn't let me. He shoved past me, and at first I thought he was mad, but he had slipped a note in my hand. I would read it when I was away from Caleb... in the bathroom maybe...

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom," I said, once we were a few feet away, so I could slip away quickly if needed. "I'll be right back." I said to Caleb and hurried off before he could say one word or stop me from going.

Once I got in the bathroom and went into a stall and locked it, I opened the note and read it:

Melody,

I followed Caleb last night. I know everything. I SWEAR TO GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THIS MESS. WE WILL TALK AT LUNCH, THE ONLY PERIOD WE DON'T HAVE WITH HIM.

FOEREVER YOUR BROTHER, hAM.

After I read the note, I leaned my head back against the wall and looked up as a tear slipped down my cheek in relief. Relief somebody knew what was going on, relief it was Ham, and relief that it was almost over.

I walked back out of the bathroom and back to Caleb, like nothing was up. Like it was still a secret. He smiled at me and kissed me, and when I turned around back to my locker, I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye with the most heartbroken look on his face. I had just realized he was coming to talk to me. He shook his head in disbelief, and turned and walked away. I wanted desperately to run to him, tell him what was happening,but I knew that I couldn't. I almost felt like crying, but I had to keep up the pretense.

"C'mon, babe, time for class." Caleb whispered in my ear, while his arms around me, feeling me up. Ew. I shuddered at the thought of having to do ANYTHING with this creep.

The classes I had with him passed slow, but when lunch came around he hugged and kissed me good bye, then headed off to his next class while I headed to lunch.

I finally found the table Ham sat at, alone, not with his friends.

"Melody!" He got shot out of his chair and hugged me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm alright. Why is this bastard doing this to me?" I demanded.

"To be honest with you Melody, I have no fucking clue! He's _never_ done something like this! Threatening your 4 year old baby sister? It's ludicrous! You know, when I was a kid, Caleb would beat the shit out of me, and Dr. Cullen always treated me and told me whenever I needed to talk about it he was there for me. We could go to him, you know, He could help."

"Are you fucking mental, Ham? Not only is he Jasper's father, but he's also the worlds most amazing doctor, and his secrets aren't kept for long. Not in a town as small as forks. Caleb seems to have the ears of a god damned hawk, so guess who would have a dead four year old baby girl and completely innocent albino mom to arrange a funeral for? You guessed right, buster! ME! Me, me, me, me, me, me, ME!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down. I won't talk to Carlisle. I promise.

Ham's POV:

I lied. I lied to Mel. I was going to tell Carlisle, right after school. Lunch ended without much going on, mostly Melody and I eating in silence, worrying. We went to our last classes, all of them with Caleb. Caleb would have to find another way home since I'm going straight to the Cullen's after school. He'd probably make Melody give him a ride home.

School ended and I ran to my car, backed out of the parking space as fast as my car would let me, and sped down the highway in the direction to get to the Cullen's.

When I got there Esme let me in.

"Abe, hunny, did you hurt yourself again?" She asked as we were walking towards the living room where Carlisle sat.

"No, Esme, I'm just fine, except there is a matter I have to discuss with you and Carlisle if you don't mind."

Carlisle came up behind Esme and said, "No, of course we don't mind, you can sit down if you would like."

I sat down and started, "Well, it's a very serious matter, about Melody."

Jasper shot up out of his chair behind me and asked, "Is Melody okay? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's not hurt. Not yet" I said as calmly as I could since he scared the hell outta me.

"Not yet? W-what are you talking about dear?" Esme asks as only a concerned mother can.

"What I mean is... Caleb hasn't hurt her yet, but I'm sure he will, especially if she doesn't do something he wants her to." I said to them, hoping they got the point. "Here, let me explain everything from the beginning..." I took a deep breath. "Last night Caleb snuck out around midnightish. and I followed him to the river, and Melody was there waiting for him. I got as close as I could without being noticed and heard the whole conversation. But the main topic of the conversation was that if she didn't date him, and if she told anybody about what he was doing, Erika and their mom would be at least severely hurt, if not dead." I said in a rush to get it all out, hoping they understood what I had just said. I really hope that they did and I waited for their reactions.

_**A.N: Heyy :) So we hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Haha we left you with a cliff hanger! But you will see why we did in the next chapter, as it will be explained. So please review! Thanks!**_


	6. Kick in the Teeth

**Chapter 6: Kick in the Teeth**

**Jasper's POV**

I was heartbroken. I couldn't believe my eyes. She kissed that abusive, evil, tyrant. Why was she smiling? How could she be Happy?

I was on my way to talk to her. To become friends... more than friends. I was a fool to think that I would ever be happy again. I saw her look at me, a shocked look of regret painted on her adorable face.

No. Forget her. I shook my head and turned and headed to the main entrance.

"Jasper, what happened?" Bella tried to stop me.

"Ask Edward. He knows." I said, and walked out the door, hearing Edward explain it to her.

I ran as fast as my Vampire self could, and slammed the door behind me. Esme was gardening, and saw that I was upset, and rushed in after me.

"Jasper-"

"You know what? I give up, I fucking give up! How did I lead myself to believe that I would end up okay? I'm Jasper Hale, world's biggest loser. I. Will. Never. Be. Happy."

"Jasper, don't say that, you know that whatever happened it was a misunderstanding."

"M-hmm. Oh yeah, Esme. His tongue all up in her mouth, and her smiling. Yep. That was all a big act." I said sarcastically

Carlisle walked downstairs, a confused expression on his face.

"Jasper, what seems to be-" he started, and I cut him off.

"Oh, wonderful! Now we're going to play twenty questions!" I screamed.

"Jasper, I-" I cut Carlisle off again with a groan. "Calm down right now, Jasper. Tell us what happened.

I glared at him with my jaw clenched.

"I'm afraid that if I do that, I'll end up killing you just to get rid of the rage."

"I understand completely, son, go and sit down, and you can talk when you're ready." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and nodded, and unclenched my fists. I sat completely still in that chair for 7 hours 18 minutes and 45 seconds. I opened my eyes when I heard Abraham Biersack's voice.

"Well, it's a very serious matter, about Melody." I heard him say. I shot out of my chair and was immediately in front of him. I nearly made the poor kid fall out of his pants.

"Is Melody okay? Is she hurt?" I demanded.

"No, not yet."

"Not yet? W-what are you talking about dear?" Esme took the words right out of my mouth. Except the dear part of course... but that wasn't the point!

I listened intensely as Abraham explained the gist of it. When I heard that he planned on hurting Erika- That beautiful, adorable, little princess of a four year old- and her mother if Melody didn't do what the savage wanted her too, really pissed me off.

"Well, this is a serious matter, and it is a very good thing that you brought this to us. We need to do something." Carlisle said.

"Well no fucking shit! I say we just kill the bastard immediately." I raised my voice.

"Son, be the Jasper Melody knows, that we all know, he is not a killer." Carlisle gave me that 'look' he always does. I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, Melody made some good points at lunch... using some language I might not want to repeat in front of Esme... but she knows how fast secrets pass through this town. She's right. We need to find a way to fix this quietly." Abe said. Carlisle nodded.

"Does she know you've told us?" I asked.

"No. I lied to her. I had too."

"You made the right choice, Abe." Esme put her hand on his shoulder.

"We should tell her now though... perhaps she could fake a severe illness and have to stay in our residence so that I can keep an eye on her 24/7." Carlisle began, "Maybe say that I can give all our family a shot so they can still live here... but no visitors besides immediate family. She could fake... and that will keep Caleb away, and Chief Swan might be able to help... in fact I'm sure that he will."

"That's a very good idea." Abe snickered under his breath. I looked at him. "While you are at work I'm sure she'll be in very good hands" He laughed when he said 'very good'.

Esme and Carlisle smiled, and bit their lips to try and hide it.

"Oh, of course. Everyone knows I've got a big ol' crush on the new girl. Laugh as much as you want." I said. I didn't care what they thought. I was just happy that it was a big fat lie.

"Well, it's not in vain Jasper." Abe said with a simple nod."I'll call Melody, and let her know. The plan."

He dialed her number, and she answered.

_Ham?_

"Hey Crayon... Is Caleb with you?"

_No, thank god. He finally got his ass off of my couch. He's lucky Jordan was supervising Rika's play date at her little friends house._

"Ha! Very lucky. Jordan's a big kid. But... um... Now I know you're going to be so pissed at me... but I had to tell Carlisle."

_YOU DID WHAT NOW? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't tell! What have you done?_

"Crayon, hear me out. Carlisle came up with the idea that you could fake a severe illness, and live in his house so he can keep an eye on you 24/7. You know, and he'll give his family make believe shots that will let them keep living here, and only direct family members can visit, so it'll keep Caleb away until we can figure out a way to get you out of this completely. What do you think?"

She paused to think.

_I dig. Mom and Jordan will get home around the same time. I'll try to get my eyes as blood shot and red as possible, and try to get rid of any color in my skin. I've got some green concealer that I usually put under flesh colored make-up, I'll blend that into my skin, and get all sweaty, make some fake vomit, and lay on the floor in it. I'll beg mom to take me to the hospital and make absolute sure that Dr. Cullen will be there, okay?_

Even though Carlisle and all of us already heard, Abe repeated the plan to us, and Carlisle left for his shift. I went along with him, and Esme and Abe said that they would stake out near the hospital, to make sure the plan followed through.

I anxiously waitedin Carlisle's office. He sat in his desk chair, preoccupied with a patients chart, a much better actor than me. One of the nurses rushed in.

"Dr. Cullen! There is a young woman out here. Her face is pure green, her eyes are bloodshot and she had been vomiting profusely before her family came home. It's definitely serious." She panicked.

"Calm down, Marie, I'm on my way. I'll be right back Jasper, stay here." He instructed. I nodded. The nurse, Marie, Must have just thought my anxiousness was because of the sick girl. I waited in anticipation, staring at the clock, pacing back and forth, wondering what was going on. Carlisle, Melody's family, and some nurses walked in, already mid conversation.

"Yes, I'll keep her in the personal hospital room at my house. Her condition is serious, my family will still be able to live there as well, I'll give them a daily shot, so there is no reason to worry Mrs. Stiebel. You should only come visit her once every two weeks. I can only give you that vaccine every once in a while to prevent you from catching it, and if I give it to you every week, your arm might end up unusable for, oh, I'd say two and a half months. My children have had that vaccine before- another one of my patients had this back in 2000, and my Family have built up the strength to handle it every week." Carlisle's lie was golden. He sounded like super serious Doctor man.

"Of course, and you promise she's in good hands?" Her mother said, clutching Jordan's hand, who was holding a sleeping Erika.

"Yes, of course. None of you have anything to worry about. My son Jasper here comes to work with me often and has a bit of training, and when I'm here at the office, He'll be able to take care of her. She will be the safest person alive. She should be better in about a month and a half, maybe sooner."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." Mrs. Stiebel thanked him. "And thank you Jasper, for when you take care of her."

I nodded and smiled.

"You should go home and get some rest. I'll take her to my house tonight." Carlisle said.

"Of course, are you ready Jordan?"

"Actually, can you take Erika, I'd like to ask Carlisle some questions in private?" He said, handing the sleeping little girl to their mother.

She nodded, and walked out.

Jordan turned to us. "This whole thing is absolute bull shit. I'm not as gullible as mom. I'm the one that taught my baby sister how to make fake vomit. Why is she faking this rare disease?"

_Damn it. He is nothing like Emmett. He's actually smart _I thought.

So, we explained what was going on, and had to calm him down so that he didn't run out and go on a killing spree. He said that he would keep a close eye on Caleb and will drop off and pick up Erika right on the dot, and make sure his mom was safe.

After he left, I went to go see Melody in the ICU. I slapped on a band-aid and convinced the nurse I got the vaccine.

I walked in and saw Melody with a scowl on her face. "They gave me shots and put me in this ugly dress." She pouted.

"Melody, that is a hospital gown... and Carlisle gave you shots of nothing. He just pricked you with the needle enough to make you Bleed. He had to make it look real..." I smiled.

"Whatever... so... are you still mad at me? You know smacking into you was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I barley know you right now, but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"No, I'm not mad at you. Ever since... what do you call Abraham? Ham, was it?"

"Ham Sandwich, Ham for short," She laughed weakly. She was obviously very tired.

"Well, ever since Ham told us what happened, I just... can't even describe how much I hated myself for- and you might die laughing- giving you a dirty look. I felt awful. Just because I gave you a dirty look?" I was surprised at myself when I finally said it out loud.

"Wow, mister emo pants... that's really deep." She joked, her eyes getting heavy. Carlisle drugged her. I could smell the morphine.

"I should let you get some sleep. You've had a pretty rough past four days."

"Yeah, but this was the easiest. Why? I don't know. It just feels like it was the easiest." She giggled tiredly. I knew exactly what she was feeling. She was happy that I was here with her. It was like her feelings were screaming at the top of their lungs how happy she was that I was with her. It was ten times more than second time we almost ran into each other.

She giggled at something, it was probably the drugs that made her giggly, but anyways, she giggled for about 3 minutes straight until she finally passed out. I got up and kissed the top of her head, and went to tell Carlisle that he could take her home.

I took one last look at her, and laughed to myself.

Alice who?


	7. Oh Shit

**Chapter 7:**

**Melody's POV**

"Ugh! Does this driveway ever end, Dr. Cullen?" I complained, tired from the morphine that wore off. I seemed to have been leaning on Jasper's shoulder, I sat up, my head heavy.

"Yes, Melody. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Okay..." I said, laughing tiredly. "You wanna know something? You're pretty good lookin' for a Dad."

Jasper laughed out loud.

"Ha!" I snorted. "I just hit on your Dad." I giggled, throwing my head back.

Carlisle laughed too. "Well, thank you Melody. That's very sweet of you."

I smiled, and my mouth popped open when their house came into view.

It was the most amazing house ever, and it looked like it belonged in Hollywood. The front door sat up above the ground and had steps leading up to it. The garden kind of had an Edward Scissorhands feel, some of the bushes were shaped. From the side I could see that there was a pool out back.

"How many stories is this house?" I asked.

"Um... about 5." Jasper said as we pulled into the garage. My mouth dropped again when I saw all their cars. Carlisle defiantly was a well paid dude.

"Jasper, you're gonna have to carry me. That morphine turned my ass to Jell-O." I said, reaching my hands out of the door. He chuckled and lifted me into his arms quickly, he was stronger than Jordan. I didn't think anyone was. And he was ice-cold. But maybe that was just the morphine giving me cold chills. I rested my head into his shoulder.

"Tired, huh?" He asked.

"You take some Morphine. That'll give you some answers." I laughed. When I closed my eyes I felt a whoosh of wind, and we were at the front door.

"How did we get here so fast?" I asked.

"Did you fall asleep again?" Jasper asked, I knew something was up, but I let it go. I was too tired for arguing.

"So, the plan worked?" Ham asked.

"No, we totally failed." Jasper said sarcastically putting me on a couch.

"Ham? Whaeryoudoinheeere...?" I slurred, very tired.

"I was helping, but now I gotta get home." Ham rustled my hair. "Get well soon." He joked.

"Oh yeah, the disease thing. I kinda forgot." I started giggling again.

"Oh, Crayon. What would I do without you? Good luck with this one Carlisle. She's a fucking- I mean freaking piece of work." He corrected himself.

"Hey! I resent that." I said with a lame looking glare on my face. I was such a wimp when I was tired.

"Okay, I might not see you for a while, but I promise I'll call."

"Byeeeee Hammmmm!" I sang, and he laughed as he went out the front door. "Now. Who the hell is that guy with the gay hair? You know. That one!" I pointed to a guy across the room with reddish brown hair.

"That's Edward, Melody." Jasper said, and leaned down to whisper in my ear "And yes, he does have gay hair." He said, and mid-whisper he let out a little chuckle. "And the woman with the long blonde hair is Rosalie, I'm sure you'll like her, and that's Emmett, I'm sure you'll get along with him, he's a lot like Jordan. That is Bella with the long brown hair, and that is Renesmee, um, Edward's little sister. Biological sister, I mean."

I yawned. "Rosalie is really pretty." I closed my eyes. I finally went to sleep, and when I woke

up Jasper was sitting in a chair next to the couch reading a Civil War book.

"Hey Jasper, how long was I out?"

He looked at his phone and said"3 hours and 4 minutes, why? And how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, less tired, HYPERRRR!" I laughed "Oh shit, I forgot its probably like 3 in the morning or something... Wait, why are you still up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked, in the mood to ask questions, then I remember the question he kind of avoided earlier..."Wait a second, how did we get to the door so fast earlier, and don't use the bullshit excuse I was asleep, because I wasn't. I was fully awake and heard the wind whirl by. What the fuck?" I said a little bit angry, since I was lied to. Which I hate, by the way.

"I- I." He stuttered, then Carlisle came down stairs, and Jasper looked at him for approval. Carlisle nodded, then Jasper turned back to me.

"If I tell you, you can't think I'm crazy or anything else. And if you won't believe it, I'll show you." He looked at me, as if pleading for me to understand and believe him. I nodded so he knew to go on.

"Melody... I'm a vampire." He said.

"So are you gonna eat me or what?" I said sarcastically. Then I just burst out laughing, and ended up falling off the couch onto my ass. Then I looked at his completely straight face and I realized he was serious.

"Oh my god... you're serious? There is no su-" And then before I finished 'such' he was right in right in front of me.

"Holy shit... you're telling the truth? So, what, you can like, fly?" He looked at me for a second, and he was on the floor beside me laughing harder than I ever heard him laugh before.

"No, Melody, we can't fly." He said with a grin still on his face. He let out another loud chuckle and rubbed his eye.

"Well... now I feel embarrassed. Huh. So tell me what all you can do. Please?"

"Well, first off, we cant sleep. That's why I was awake when you woke up. We have exceptional hearing, so we can hear everything you say..." It took the rest of the night for him to explain everything to me about being a vampire. He told me that he, Renesmee, Bella and Edward had special gifts too. Edward read minds? That made me hate him even more than his gay ass hair. I glared at Edward and told him to stay the fuck out of my mind. He also mentioned that Renesmee was actually Edward and Bella's daughter, she just had faster growth than normal humans. I felt bad that Renesmee had Edward for a dad.

After he was done, everyone was in the living room, including Carlisle and Esme. They waited for my reaction, and I pondered what I would say for a moment. My eyes lit up and a smile crept onto my face.

"Holy shit! That's awesome!" I laughed, falling on my back again.

They all looked at me like I was absolutely crazy.

"What?... It is?" Jasper cocked his head to one side. Maybe 5 seconds went by and they all laughed at me. Well, my reaction at least.

"Wait a minute... Vampires are immortal, aren't they?" I pouted, realizing that I would age.

"Well, that's another matter that I would like to discuss with you... In private." Jasper looked at his family. They all respected his 'wishes' and left. "Okay..." He began, "This is hard for me to say... But... I'm kind of in love with you- I think you already knew that, right?" He said.

"Yeah, I figured that." I smiled. "I was pretty sure when you admitted your deepest darkest secret to me, we were more than friends." I laughed kind of nervously.

He breathed a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes. As if I would reject him.

"Now Melody, this is completely your decision, and I do want you to wait for a while, but... I could change you. You know, into a vampire." He looked up through his eyelashes.

I pursed my lips in thought. I nodded.

"Now, listen, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you into anything, and I know that you have Erika and Jor-"

"Jasper," I cut him off. "did you not see me pouting when I realized you were immortal and I wasn't? I want to do this. But I do want to wait. Just like you said. How about one year, a little after graduation."

"Well. I didn't think it was going to be that easy." He laughed.

"Yeah, but you have to do me one solid besides changing me. This may sound stupid, and random, but if I talk in my sleep- Do. Not. Make. Fun. Of. Me." I warned him, "I remember the the fierce titty twister I gave Jordan a couple weeks ago for doing that. It might even work on a Vampire."

Jasper laughed, and thanked me for the warning. Jasper turned on the T.V and I sat beside him, he was flipping through the the channels and I demanded he turn on tosh.O. Apparently, he had never seen it, and didn't know what a hilarious douche rocket Tosh is, and didn't expect it when two monkeys got it on on a car hood. He sat there with his mouth open, not knowing what to do. I was sitting there, cackling my ass off, whether about monkey sex or Jasper's reaction to monkey sex, I would never know. Emmett came down while monkey sex was still on and yelled:

"OH MY GOD! ROSE! COME HERE! WE SHOULD TRY THIS!" And that only made me laugh even harder. I swear to god I almost pissed myself when he yelled that.

When Jasper finally got me calmed down (I was no match for his mood control thing) I felt tired again, and finally went to sleep.

_2 weeks later: _

Jordan knew about the lie too, and visited me more often than mom and Rika, because they had no idea. He hadn't visited in a while though. Caleb must've been acting strange, so Jordan must've taking extra precautions.

I had finally convinced all the Cullen's to leave the house. Jasper felt a little uncomfortable leaving me, but I pushed him out the door.

"Jasper, you won't be able to graduate if you skip anymore school." I knew that wasn't true. He'd told me about the graduation cap art on the wall. I knew he was one of the smartest people alive, I just needed an excuse.

I was excited I was finally alone. I watched T.V for hours, and around noonish Esme came home and brought me Mcdonalds for lunch. I thanked her and she left shortly after. I ate my chicken nuggets. Then I went and grabbed my iPod touch from Jasper's room and came back downstairs.

I plugged it into the stereo and started dancing around and totally pigging out on my french fries when Low by Flo Rida came on. I heard a window smash open, and I turned around. I gasped and dropped my french fries on the floor.

_Oh shit! _I thought.

Caleb was standing by the broken window and he looked pissed. I was in deep shit now.

He grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground and screamed at me.

"What the fuck Melody? It wasn't a very smart move to go against me and lie to me like that. Now now, who should I deal with first. Little sister Erika, or Mommy Dearest?" He growled.

I racked my brain, I remembered that Rose had taught me self defense earlier that week. Groin, Nose, feet, Knees. I struggled to get up as quickly as I possibly could and kneed him in groin and slammed my heel into his foot as hard as I could.

He groaned, and nearly fell to the ground, but as I tried to get the phone to call Jasper, but he grabbed me by my leg and I fell flat on my face. I screamed in pain. Bastard gave me a fat lip. As he tried to grab a hold of me and I kicked him in the knee.

"Stop. Doing. That!" he said through his teeth, "I only want to talk to you." he lied innocently.

"Liar! Get the hell away from me!" I screamed. He got up off of the floor and charged towards me, and I managed to get to the kitchen. I couldn't find any sharp knives, so, bashed him in the face with a pot. He screamed in pain again. I was only making him angrier. I managed to fight him off for about 20 minutes when I heard a crash. I ran out into the living room, Caleb hard on my heels. Jasper had broken the door open that Caleb had locked. Before Caleb could even think of how Jasper had gotten in, Jasper ran at his vampire speed and had Caleb by the collar of his shirt in 2 seconds. Caleb squirmed and tried to get down. Jasper said nothing, and his eyes were completely black. I had to do something. He was going to kill Caleb, and I couldn't watch that.

"Jasper, p-put Caleb down! I think he's learned his lesson! Please, please don't make me watch this, just let him go!' I begged.

"Then go into the other room, Melody." Jasper said calmly, his furious eyes on Caleb. In a flash Emmett grabbed Caleb out of Jasper's grip, and Edward and Carlisle held Jasper back. Rosalie rushed over to me to make sure I was okay, and put her arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm, trying to calm me down. I started to hyperventilate.

"NO!" Jasper screamed, "Let me go, NOW! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Jasper struggled to get out of their grip.

Caleb struggled to catch his breath. Emmett grabbed his face tightly. "I recommend you get lost, fuckface. Don't come back for her, don't tell anyone what you saw here, and do not go near her family. Got it?" He growled, his teeth clenched. Jasper hissed, angry he was letting him go. Caleb jumped and looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, This is what I need you to do." Carlisle said in a soothing voice. "You need to look at Melody, look at her. She's terrified. She needs you. Calm down... you know this is over. You know. Take Melody in the other room, okay?" Jasper relaxed his shoulders and Edward and Carlisle released him from their grip. Emmett threw Caleb out and Jasper took me up to his room to try and calm me down.

"Why? Why, why why why why why?" I couldn't stop saying why. I sounded like a broken record. "Why did I make you leave?"

"Melody, It is NOT your fault." Jasper said.

I sighed, and flopped on the bed. "You're right, you're right."

"Melody? What happened to your hand? It's not supposed to bend that way- oh- oh my god!" He covered his nose and mouth. I looked at my hand screamed. We must have all been to upset to notice my Hand was bleeding and hanging where it shouldn't have been. Jasper screamed for Carlisle.

When Carlisle saw it he was completely calm, and took me to the room with all the his medical supplies. I started crying.

"Did Caleb do that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "He grabbed you too hard, dislocated your hand from your arm, and it appears you slammed your hand into his nose, and it snapped." he told me.

Carlisle took my hand in his, and snapped it back into place. More blood gushed out, and I felt faint. Great. I was bleeding buckets of blood in a house full of vampires. When my hand was in place, he disinfected it, and put a cast on it.

"The tear in your skin will heal in a few weeks." Carlisle said.

"How can you be so calm about all this blood everywhere?" I asked, my voice sounding just as faint as I was.

"Years of practice, darling. I've been around for a while. I'll have to tell you my story sometime." He smiled.

"Sounds good," I tried to smile. I started shaking.

"You're going into shock. Jasper?" He called for him. "Take Melody to your room. I'll find something that will calm her down."

Jasper nodded, and picked me up carefully.

He managed to get me under the blankets without putting me down.

"Don't worry anymore Melody, it's over." Jasper reassured me, and used a wet wash cloth to cool me off.

"This must be hard for you... You can feel what I'm feeling... Its probably upsetting you- I'm so sorry." I frowned.

"Stop worrying about me, and calm down" Jasper laughed humorlessly. "It's okay." Carlisle came in and gave me some aspirin- I wondered how he knew that always calmed me down... Mom. Defiantly Mom.

I took the pills, and Jasper's words echoed in my head. '_It's okay'._

He was right. I closed my eyes and shrunk back into the pillows.

**A.N: Okay, so we just got done laughing our asses off. I (Rachel) stupidly tried to drink water whilst laughing, well it was more like cackling, and I lost my grip on the liquid in my mouth, and long story short, it was all over the floor and we were laughing even harder and Miki ended up on the floor from it. Don't ask why we were in the first place though- even longer story. But anyways, Melody is with Jasper, and Caleb got his ass handed to him- but it's not the end. Some other stuff will happen with him, but that's all we can say xD Hope you enjoyed our longest chapter yet, and we'll give you a doggie treat if you review!**


	8. Promises and Regrets

**Chapter 8: Promises and Regrets**

**Jasper's POV**

Melody's hand was healing fairly quickly, Carlisle checked on it everyday, and said it would be fine. It took so much restraint for me to not go kill Caleb every time Melody winced in pain if she moved her hand the wrong way.

Melody was such a dweeb sometimes, though. She would come up with the most insane ideas, and when I didn't want to help her with them, she pouted, and went to ask Emmett for help. Like when they took a mattress and rode it down the stairs, or when Melody decided that she wanted to tie sheets together, and get the ladder and tie them to the beams of the ceiling and do her best Tarzan impression. I guess she didn't figure out that that would hurt her hand.

So one of the days that Melody was behaving herself, her cell phone rang.

"It's Jordan." She told me. "Hey Jordan, what's going on?" She greeted him happily. "Wait, why is Erika crying, is she hurt?" Melody said, suddenly worried.

_No, it's n-not Erika... It's mom... Her brakes wouldn't work... she got in a car accident. She's in a coma. The doctor said she might last a week..._

Melody's face fell in disbelief. "Did Caleb do this?" She asked, her feelings were indescribable. They were a mix of shock, anger, sadness, depression, and worry.

_I'm not sure... _Jordan said, and his voice cracked. _How are you supposed to come see her? You're supposed to be sick._

"It's been a month. I can make an extreme recovery. I'm coming to see my mom." She said, fighting back the tears. "This isn't fair..." She let a tear slip out. "It just isn't fair!"

_I know, Melody. You need to get here. Erika needs you... she needs a mom figure now._

"Okay, yeah... right, right, right. I- uh, Jasper... Will- will you come with me?" She said, her thoughts seemed jumbled. I nodded, rubbing her shoulder."We'll be there soon. I love you Jordan, okay... okay... bye." She hung up the phone. She didn't cry. She just stared at nothing. "This cannot be happening to me. Where is Erika going to go. My dad is not fit to take care of her. He's gone too much, and he's a total sleaze. Jordan is a brother, he can't take care of her... I..."

"Melody, you can't worry about that now. C'mon, let's go..." I looked at her. She looked at me, no emotion in her eyes. She was completely blank. She was in shock.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, walking into the room. "What's wrong Melody?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"My mom is dying..." She said blankly. "Her car brakes wouldn't work... and I guess she went over a bank... She has a week, maybe less. We gotta go..." She looked at me, her eyes looked a little sadder as she said it out loud.

I helped her up since her legs were shaking, and opened the car door for her.

"Melody... We might be able to change her... if that's what you want." I suggested.

"No... how could she ever see Erika again if she was a newborn? She'd end up killing her... I know I have to let her go... I know I do." She rested her head on the window. She had a fever, I could feel.

What was I doing to this poor girl? I felt like everything was my fault. She was supposed to be faking a rare disease, and now she was getting sick. She had a broken hand, and a dying mother. How could she ever be okay again?

"Jasper?" She turned her head to me. "The only thing that is making this all okay is you. I wouldn't be able to pull through something like this without you. I love you." I looked at her. That was the first time she had said that to me. That was the first time I had heard those three words in years.

"I love you too..." I said back, and she grabbed my hand, and let a few tears roll out. She was too tired to sob, her emotions were clouding her, and wearing her out. When we arrived at the hospital, Melody took a deep breath. I got out and opened the door for her, and had my hand on the small of her back as we walked in. Jordan was waiting for her near the entrance. His eyes were bloodshot and red from crying, and his face was pale and his cheeks were bright red. I had gotten better around blood since the 10 years Alice had been gone, but I had to hold my breath. His blood was on fire and pumping through his veins at least 60 miles per hour.

She ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where is Rika?" She asked.

"She's in the hospital bed with mom." He answered.

"What is wrong with mom exactly?" Melody demanded.

"She is completely paralyzed from the waist down, and had 45 broken bones. She is in a vegetative state, but she's holding onto something..." Jordan said.

Melody nodded, and Jordan showed us to where she was. Melody finally let the tears go when she saw Erika cuddled up beside her dying mother. She opened the door and went to sit beside her Mom.

"Hi mom..." She started. "It's Melody... I'm really sorry that this happened to you... You may not think that it is my fault, but it is. And I'm really sorry. There's been a lot of things I've lied to you about- I know that you know about that one time I stole 11 dollars from your wallet when I was 12. But I want you to know that I'll be okay soon. I'm going to fix it. I know you might think that it was an accident, but it wasn't. But I promise you that I'm gonna find Caleb, and I'm gonna kill him." Melody started to get angry. I knew that she knew in her heart that Caleb cut the cables on her mom's car. We all knew. I saw her mother squeeze her hand, and the heart monitor stopped spiking, and it went flat.

Jordan was right. Her mom was holding on to something. She had to see her daughter one last time. Melody started to cry, kissed her mother's cheek, and slipped her hand out of her Mother's. She walked around to the other side of the bed, and picked a still in tears Erika up.

"Jasper, will you get the doctor?" She said, her face bright red and covered in tears, hugging Erika tighter. I nodded, and grabbed someone. Jordan went into the men's bathroom, and Ham (who had arrived just shortly afterward) went in to talk to him.

A few hours later, Their mother was taken down to the morgue, and Melody and Erika had run out of tears, and fell asleep on a chair in Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle, we have to do something. Rosalie carefully looked at the car, and she saw the brake's were cut! Do you think that _anyone _besides Caleb did this? I highly doubt it." I whispered angrily, not wanting to wake the girls.

"No, but you must promise me you won't do anything rash!" He whispered back.

"I won't, I just want this FIXED. I can't have Melody or Erika or Jordan in _any _more pain. How would we be able to live with ourselves if something bad happened to Erika!" I whispered even angrier.

"Nothing will, Jordan and Erika will come live in our house." Esme said.

"Well, what are we going to do about Caleb? We can't let him get away from this." Rosalie said. "I could seduce him, and then snap his fucking little neck before he could do anything!" She sneered. I pondered that, anything that would cause him pain would work.

"No, absolutely not." Emmett said. "If your having sex, or almost sex with anyone tonight, it's me, and we're doing the thing those monkey's did on that one car. Meet me in the garage. We'll do it on Jasper's car!" He laughed.

I punched him in the face. "Touch my car and it will be the last thing you ever do." Emmett laughed again.

"You're right, Jazz. I'll save your car hood's virginity for you and Melody, and then Rose and I can afterward!" He laughed even harder.

"Emmett, shut the hell up. You're gonna wake Melody and Erika up." I growled.

"Sorry, it's just that you haven't got on it in 10 years. That must be unbearable." he chuckled.

I groaned. "Esme, will you _please _tell Emmett to be quiet?" I whined like a 7 year old.

"Sure, tattle on me to Mom." He grumbled when Esme gave him a look.

I went to sit by Melody and put my head in my hands. I was so stressed.

"It's alright Jasper. We'll figure this out tomorrow. You should wake Melody up and take her back to her house. I think it would be better if Erika woke up in a familiar environment.:" Carlisle told me. I nodded, and gently shook Melody's shoulder. She woke up and glared at me.

"Why'd you wake me up?" She said tiredly. I laughed.

"C'mon, I'm gonna take you and Erika home." I said, getting up out of the chair.

"What about Jordan?" She asked, getting up carefully, not wanting to wake Erika.

"Ham drove him home. He was too upset to drive." I told her. She giggled.

"You're calling him Ham now too?" She said.

"Yeah, I guess so. You call him that all the time, so I guess I just picked up the habit." I said, leading her out to the car. Jordan had put Erika's car seat in. I took Erika from Melody, and buckled her in, and Melody got in the front seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I mean, it sucks and all, but I'm sure that It'll be okay soon. I've got you..." She smiled, and looked down.

"And Erika. She's got big ol' muscles." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, my baby sis is ripped." She giggled.

Melody gave me directions to her house, it was on the same street as chief swans. When we got there I told her to head inside and I'd take care of Erika.

My eyes turned black when I caught a familiar scent. I looked to the street and saw Caleb standing in the middle of it.

"I heard that Melody's mom got in an accident." He said, not daring to come any closer. "I came to see how she was doing." He said, his voice dark.

"No thanks to you, she is not as well as she says." I hissed quietly. "You're extremely lucky I have a baby in my arms that I don't want to wake up. Your head would be on the ground."

"That's right. My head would be on the ground, even though you don't have a weapon. I know that you are far from human, and I also know that you know I, out of anger, cut the brake cable, which I deeply regret. So, we both have secrets that we don't want out. So, I believe we've reached an impasse."

I looked at him, and then at Erika, than at the house where Melody was in.

"You heard me say I regret what I did, and you can be assured that I'll leave Erika alone. And Melody. I'll keep your secret, that you're far from human, even though I don't know what you really are, if you keep mine, and do one other thing."

"And why would I do anything for you?" I growled.

"Just tell Melody I'm sorry." He said. I nodded, and he turned to his car, got in and drove away.

I walked into Melody's house, and she was waiting for me.

"Hey you. What took so long?" She wondered.

"Caleb told me to tell you he was sorry." I said.

"What? Caleb was out there, and you didn't kill the murderer?"

"He promised to leave you and Erika alone. That's all that matters. You can trust me this time when I say it's completely over." I said, handing her Erika.

She took her, thought a moment, and nodded. She led me upstairs and put Erika in her room, and said she wanted to sleep downstairs.

She gave me the remote so I wouldn't be "bored" while she slept. She kissed me goodnight and fell asleep with her head in my lap.

**A.N: Okay, so there you have it. That's the last really awful incident with Caleb, but he's not completely out of the story, btw. He becomes a good guy because we decided that we liked him. Yeah, Miki became completely obsessed with him. Lol, she saw me type that and called me a brat! Haha! But it's true. She loves him. (You'll be surprised how awesome he's gonna become) The EEENNND! (of this chapter lol, not the story!)**


	9. Pooh Bear

**Chapter 9: Pooh Bear**

**Melody's POV**

It had been a couple weeks since Mom had passed away, and Jordan had somehow managed to figure out the 'Secret'. So, he's on the list of vampire's to be. I was irritated at first. But not him. He was ecstatic, and he and Emmett were instant besties. He never minded his own business. I was really angry when Jasper said that he would have to become one because of a coven called the Volturi and that they disposed of humans who knew unless they were changed.

As Jasper was telling me of this coven in Italy, he also had another thing he needed to tell me.

"There's something that took me a while to build up the courage to talk about. And by a while I mean 10 years. You see, when I was on my own for a few years after leaving Maria, remember I told you about her, I had wandered into a little cafe, and met a girl... another vampire named... Alice." He looked disgusted when he said her name. What had this girl done to him that could've possibly been worse than what Maria did? "Well, I had been led to believe that she... loved me. I was in love. Well, at least I thought I was. Not anything like you and I are, but one day, after nearly 50 years together, she decided that she just didn't want me anymore. She left me for someone in the Volturi. Felix." He hissed. "I never thought that I would be okay again, until I met you." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"So, do you mind if when I'm like you, would you let me go find that little bitch and tear her to pieces?" I smiled innocently.

Jasper laughed out loud. "Well, I don't think that's a good idea. Just be a good girl alright?" He smiled and patted my head. There was a knock at the door, and Jasper kissed my pouting lip and went to go get it.

I, nosy person I am, peeked over the back of the couch. Jasper opened the door.

"Tanya!" He hugged the beautiful red headed woman on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Jasper!" Her voice was even more beautiful than her face.

"Melody, get you're butt over here," Jasper waved me over. I hopped over the back of the couch.

"Oh my, Jasper. Rosalie was right." Tanya said, looking me over with a smile. I cocked my head to one side. "She is so beautiful..." She half whispered in Jasper's direction.

"You think I don't know that?" Jasper chuckled. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"They should be here shortly. Kate was taking forever, and I was anxious to meet the new family member." She said, smiling at me again.

I smiled back, and waved.

"Well, to properly introduce myself, I'm Tanya Denali." She said, holding out a hand. I shook it.

"I'm Melody Stiebel." I smiled.

"I'm surprised that you haven't been turned yet... Did you turn into Edward?" Tanya asked Jasper, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, we decided to postpone that for after graduation." Jasper laughed.

"You hate Edward too!" I said, jumping up and down. It wasn't a question.

Tanya laughed. "Well, not necessarily hate, but he does tend to irritate me."

"Yeah. He's a real tool sometimes." I grumbled.

"Tanya!" Carlisle greeted her from a top the stairs. The rest of the family came downstairs. And, of course, Jordan turned into mega ladies-man, flirting up a storm with Tanya. Jasper teased me with a little nudge, he could feel how irritated I was. My brother was almost as annoying as Edward sometimes.

Another car drove up. Two coupled got out of the car. I peeked out the window.

"Is that the rest of your family, Tanya?" I asked.

"Yep, that would be them, darling." She said, looking out the window over my shoulder.

Their names were Kate and Garrett, and Eleazar and Carmen.

Jasper and I were playing dolls with Erika because Jordan and Tanya were to busy flirting. Jasper seemed amused at my irritation.

"I find it entertaining how protective you're being. But you have every right to be. Tanya prefers... Humans." He snickered. My eyes got big, and I hit him.

"Pooh bear got da hots for da pwetty red haired gurl!" Erika giggled, using Jordan's nickname I had given him when I could first talk, and one time I called him that in front of her, and it's been pooh bear since.

"He sure does!" Jasper laughed. "Wait, what did you call him, sweetheart?" Jasper asked.

"Pooh bear! Melawie cawled him dat wen she was wittle, and dat's what I cawl him too!" Erika giggled.

"Pooh bear?" Jasper laughed. "You mean the fat yellow bear with the red shirt that's 5 sizes to small?" Jasper threw his head back in laughter. He sat up and threw the Barbie doll at Jordan's head. "Whoops! Sorry pooh bear! Could you toss that back?" He and Erika lost it. Jordan blushed, embarrassed the nickname was out. I rolled my eyes, got up from the floor and stepped over the laughing imbeciles. My supposedly 'Fully Grown' boyfriend was in pieces on the floor with my 4 year old sister, over a nickname.

I walked out into the kitchen, and Renesmee followed me.

She rolled her eyes. "Uncle Jasper was like that with me when I was younger too. It irritated the piss out of my parents. Be prepared for non-stop laughing sprees until she's my age."

"Jasper likes kids, huh?" I looked down.

"For the most part." She said, pouring some milk into her cereal.

"He... He wouldn't want kids though right? Like Edward and Bella had you."

"He's said that he didn't want kids, but I'm pretty sure that he was just teasing me." She smiled.

"Oh..." I said, looking down.

"Why do you ask?" Renesmee asked, noticing my sudden change in mood.

"Well, I can't have babies. Which kind of sucks. I'd always wanted to be a mom, but a couple years ago I got into a really bad accident, and broke my leg, and the bone pushed upwards, and somehow damaged the place down there that produces eggs, and now I can't have kids. I don't have periods either."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. But... I hate saying this, your mom did die and you've got Erika now. You know? You and Jasper are practically raising her."

"True," I nodded "Very true... Thanks Renesmee, that cheered me up." I smiled.

"And another bright side is... you don't have to take certain precautions during certain... activities." Renesmee giggled.

"Renesmee!" I laughed. "Behave!"

"I'm sorry," She laughed. "So... Since your gonna end up marrying my uncle one day, do you mind if I start calling you Aunt Melody?" She asked.

"Of course I don't mind!" I hugged her.

"Okay then... Now, as my official Aunt, you and I have a trust now... that whenever we talk in private, it stays between us." She said.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Whew... Okay. I have a crush on your friend Abraham." She said with her eyes closed. She opened them slightly.

I paused for a moment.

"You've got a crush on on Ham?" I laughed out loud.

"Aunt Melody, shush!" Renesmee covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry!" I giggled. "C'mon, let's go." I grabbed her arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Ham's house."

"What? Hell no! Isn't Caleb there?" She tried to convince me to stay.

"No, Caleb is at his new not forced to be girlfriends." I said. Douche bag of a kid.

"But I don't have any good clothes clean!" Renesmee whined.

"C'mon kiddo, you're a total knockout!" I said, not lying whatsoever. Edward was annoying as hell, but he sure made a good-lookin' kid.

She hesitated, but smiled. "You aren't just saying that?"

"Of course not! We'll take Jasper's car. If you're gonna win over ham, ya might as well do it in style." I suggested, and she nodded.

She grabbed our coats, and changed her clothes. I giggled at how much she was fussing over herself.

I asked Jasper if we could borrow his car, and of course he said yes, the big pushover. I smiled as I saw how good he was with Erika. She was sitting on his lap, and she was trying to teach him how to use the Speak-And-Spell. I gave him a kiss goodbye, and called for Renesmee.

When we got there, I noticed Caleb's car was there.

"Shit." I said. "You know what, Renesmee. I don't care. Let's go see Ham."

We got out of the car, and Caleb walked out the door. He froze in his tracks.

"Is Jasper here with you?" He asked, looking past me into the windows of the car.

"No, lucky for you." Renesmee grumbled under her breath.

"Listen Melody, I'm sorry about all the shit I put you through."

"Yeah, write that on the cast that is the only thing that kept my hand from falling off." I glared at him.

"I don't even know why I'm bothering apologizing- Not because I'm irritated with you- but because I know you won't ever forgive me, and you have every right not too." Caleb looked down.

I sighed. "You know what Caleb, you're an ass-hole. You killed my mom and almost killed me. But the mom that you killed always taught me that people deserve second chances. Now, if you think this is me completely forgiving your ass, it's not. It's gonna take me a lot of time to even look at you without hating you just a little. But even though she's dead, I'm always going to take Mom's advice."

Caleb looked back up at me, not believing what he was hearing. I couldn't either. I was giving that son of a bitch a second chance.

He smiled. "Abe is inside."

"Don't smile, you shit stick. I still hate your guts... for a little while. And a little while is like... 17 years. Now go away."

He nodded and did as he was told.

"I don't get it, Aunt Melody. He killed your mom. He threatened to kill you and your sister."

"I don't get it either, Renesmee. I just... don't know. C'mon, let's go visit the love of your life." I giggled and nudged her.

**A.N: Here it is, another chapter! We hope you enjoy! Review please!**


	10. Unwanted Visitors

**Chapter 10:**

**Melody's POV.**

Renesmee and I went inside and found Ham sitting on the couch watching something with all these biker people in it, called Sons Of Anarchy or something like that. And suddenly this guy who was doing this one girl on there got shot in the ass and I laughed so hard I almost fell over and startled the hell outta Ham.

"Holy shit Crayon! You scared the fuck outta me, what are you guys doing here?" He says, startled by my suddenly being above him.

"Oh, we wanted to come over and hangout a bit. But, seriously, that guy getting shot in the ass was hilarious. Hey Ham, you remember Renesmee right?"

"Yeah, hey how are you doing?" He said to Renesmee, and I'm not sure if he noticed, but when he spoke directly to her, she blushed.

"Um good, really good. How've you been?" She said nervously.

"Good, and did you guys miss my brother out there, or was he leaving when you guys came, I'm not completely positive, but I thought I heard voices outside, although I could be completely losing it and hearing voices." He grinned at us, and I think if Renesmee could, she'd be having a heart attack because of that big old grin.

She giggled, then said, "Yeah, we saw your jackass of a brother out there."

"Was he being good? I think he was going to see Alex, his girlfriend. The non-forced variety." Ham laughed then came over and hugged Renesmee, then me, and while he was hugging me I looked at Renesmee, and she was twirling around, but stopped when he released me and turned around.

"Yes, he was being good, he apologized." I looked at Ham who had a shocked look on his face.

"What? Are you surprised or something?" I asked.

"Caleb never, ever apologizes, he even never did for...when I was younger, so yeah, that is surprising." He said, and I think the only reason he said 'younger' is because he didn't want Renesmee to know what happened to him just yet. But it looked like he was gonna hafta tell her now. Dumbass shouldn't even said it if he didn't want her to know yet.

"Wait, now I'm confused, what happened when you were younger?" She asked with her eyes pleading him to tell her. As if he could refuse that.

"He used to beat me when I was younger, but luckily our sister lives with her dad in California, so she didn't get it." He said solemnly, his eyes focused on the ground, not on either of us.

"I'm so sorry Abe." She went over and hugged him.

"You guys have a sister? What's her name?" I asked, and Ham looked up at me and says:

"Yeah, she lives with her dad, and mostly stays away from Caleb when she does come and visit, but we talk on the phone a lot. Her name is Veronica, Ronnie for short." He smiled slightly, and Renesmee let go of him, and came back over to where I was.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Um, she'll be turning fourteen this November." He said, getting up and took a picture off of the fireplace. "This is when I went to visit her a couple of weeks before you moved here, Crayon."

"Aw, she's so pretty." I said. "You two seem pretty tight."

"Yeah, she's such a sweetheart." He smiled. He obviously loved his baby sister.

"Looks like it..." I said, smiling.

"She likes one of those bands you like... that one I had never heard of before... some romance thingy."

"My Chemical Romance, ham, how many times do I have to tell you?" I yelled jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one with the guy with the long 'fro right?"

"Ray! Ray fucking Toro!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, whatever. She likes them too." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, then she has wonderful taste!" I crossed my arms.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Hon." He rolled his eyes, and invited us to sit on the couch. We watched TV for a couple hours, I was kinda texting Jasper the whole time. About sort of pointless things... like cheese, and it's various forms. Or how Rennie (my new nickname for Renesmee, she loved it, btw. Ham giggled, cause it was like Ronnie... great minds think alike.)

Jasper texted me that Rika missed me, so Rennie and I went home, she was mad the whole way, and I promised her I'd take her over as much as she wanted to until Fagward (Edward) let her get her own license.

When we got back to the house, I noticed Tanya and Jordan were missing. My face lowered, and just stared at Jasper.

"I know, I know. They went 'out'." He rolled his eyes.

"Slut." I whispered under my breath.

"Hey, Missy, behave. Tanya is family." Esme scolded me. Damn them and they're hybrid hearing.

"Sorry Esme" I said, rolling my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Where's Erika?" I asked. "You texted me telling me that she missed me."

Jasper looked away nonchalantly. "Well, she didn't... I did. I just needed a proper excuse to get you home." He chuckled.

"What? Uncle Jasper! Are you trying to sabotage my entire life!" Rennie whined. "I can't believe you lied!" She stomped her foot and ran off.

Jasper looked at me with wide eyes. "What did I do?" He asked.

"Rennie has a crush on Ham. And you have apparently ruined her entire life." I laughed, and went to sit beside him on the floor. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his shoulder.

"Ah, I see. Wouldn't be the first time. And Erika is upstairs with Emmett showing him how to make a character on the Sims 3." He laughed. "He has no idea what he's gotten himself into."

I rolled my eyes. Rika and that game... ever since I showed her that she has wanted to play that non-stop.

We sat there on the floor for a couple minutes, not really doing anything, and we heard a knock at the door.

"God Jasper, how much 'family' do you have?" I grumbled, angry our moment was ruined. I felt Jasper get tense, and he let a growl rumble in his chest.

"Stay down here, I'll be right back." He hissed, and jumped up over the couch. He walked at a human pace to the door, and I peeked from behind the couch.

He opened the door, and hissed even louder. There was a tiny dark haired girl, a huge dark haired man, and 3 others with them, a blonde girl and a dark haired boy, they looked like twins, and there was a man with dirty blonde hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled.

"Now, Jasper, calm down," The little dark haired girl said in a soothing voice. She tried to reach a hand out and touch him, but Jasper slapped it.

"Get the fuck out of here. You know damn well that _NOBODY_ wants you here." He hissed.

"Jas-" She started.

"Alice, get your stupid little buddies and get the hell outta here." He growled.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We're here to make sure that the humans on the premises will be changed." The big man said... Felix.

"Of course they will. I'm not a pussy like Edward. They will be changed after Melody graduates, and Erika will be changed when she turns 16. Thank you so fucking much for your unwanted visit, and if you would like to kindly fuck off. As in now." He said bitterly.

"Oh, really? Not gonna happen. We need to meet them." Alice said.

"Fine. Jordan is out with Tanya, and Erika is upstairs. I'll have Melody go get her." He hissed. "Melody? Will you go get your sister?" He called for me. I got up from the floor and smiled weakly, and walked up the stairs.

"Emmett, where's Rika?" I called.

"In the bathroom- Oh, she just came out. Rika, Mel needs ya." He told her. My baby sister came toddling out and ran into my arms.

I brought her down the stairs, and took my place beside Jasper.

"Well, Jasper, I must say that you've replaced me well," Alice chuckled.

"Replace? Fuck you, Alice. She didn't replace you. She filled the hole you left in me, and showed me that you are the lowest kind of person to be in love with. Disgusting, annoying, and bitchy? You. Amazing, Happy, Gentle, and Kind? Melody. Now you met them, now leave."

"Well, that was uncalled for. But I suppose I deserved it-"

"Damn straight." I said, she glared at me, Jasper smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Now, if I can go on without further-"

"Interruptions?" I interrupted her and she sighed.

"Yes, I suppose that was funny, but please let me finish. Now about the little girl. Would you cover her ears please, just in case?" Alice asked, I did as I was asked. "Thank you, now, does she know?"

"No. We thought it best to keep it from her until she was old enough to be changed. Jasper happened to mention your ridiculous rules. She will be changed." I stood my ground. Jasper gave me an approving nod.

"Well. That's good. And your brother. When will he return?" Felix asked.

"If you address anyone in this room it will be me. Do not, look at, speak to, or think about Melody or Erika." Jasper said in a low, angry voice.

"My apologies." Felix said, teeth clenched. "What time will her brother return, Jasper?" He asked sarcastically.

"He is a big boy, I think he can make that decision for himself." I said. "Do they always act like they have a log up their asses?" I turned to Jasper. Alice shot me a glare, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Most of the time." Jasper smirked.

"My baby sister is starting to get bored with this. Can she go and play, or will she be sentenced to death by playing the Sims with Emmett?" I said through my teeth.

"Of course not," Alice said sweetly. I glared at her.

"Go ahead, Rika." I put her down, and she ran up the stairs yelling for Emmett.

"I hear a car now, would that be your brother?" Felix asked me, giving Jasper a look.

"How the fuck should I know? Like I said, Jor is a big boy. He's allowed to be somewhere without me." I rolled my eyes.

The car drove up, and it was him and Tanya. I crossed my arms and glared at Tanya. I was sort of protective of my big brother sometimes.

"Who is this?" Jordan asked.

"The Volturi." Tanya hissed.

"Whoa, don't go all vampire bitch on me. I mean, it is pretty sexy, but still, it gets a little scary." He said, coming to stand by me. I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained.

"For being a man slut." I said. God. Sometimes it was like I was the older sibling.

"Man slut, jeez Melody. Uncalled for..." Jordan pouted.

"Well it's true." I pouted too. "Family moment, sorry. Anyways. This is my big brother Jordan." I introduced him to the Volturi.

"And he has intentions to become a Vampire?" Alice asked.

"No duh." He rolled his eyes. "I'd be a dumbass not too..." He gave Tanya a look. I hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch..." He said under his breath.

"So do you have all you need?" Jasper asked, irritated.

"Yes, surprisingly. Aro will be lenient with Erika, I'm sure." The blonde girl said, somewhat disappointed.

"Well, that's good news, Jane." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Anyways... we're happy to see that things will be fixed." Alice said.

"Fixed." I scoffed. Jordan laughed at me.

"We will leave you to the rest of your day... but if it's alright, I'd like to talk to you alone, Jasper." Alice said.

"Hell no. If you want to say something to me, say it in front of Melody and Felix." Jasper said. "And no smart person would ever want to be alone with you." He snickered. It took me a second to catch his dig at Felix.

"Fine. Just... Thanks for signing the paper. I saw your first note, and I'm sorry you feel that way, and as to your note you did send, I'm sorry you had to hear from me again." She said, no emotion in her face.

He just glared at her. She nodded, and left with her companions.

Jasper took a deep breath and looked at me and smiled.

"I love you, Melody." He said, kissing the top of my head.

I kissed him on the lips in reply. "I love you too."

**A.N: Sorry for not updating in a while! We haven't seen each other in forever and it's hard to write without each other. So here it is! Hope we got across the fact that Alice is a bitch, and we hope you hate her as much as we doooo! xD**


	11. Mixed

**Chapter 11: **

**Caleb's POV**

I sat in the passenger seat of my car on the side of the road, just watching the pouring rain run down the windows. Thinking about the shit I put Melody through. She told me she forgave me, but did I really deserve that? Probably not.

I climbed back into the drivers seat. I had actually found someone who made me happy. Crystal was amazing... I met her just wandering around port angeles. I felt myself slowly turning into Melody, smacking face first into destiny. I put the car into drive, and headed up the highway, going to see the only thing in the world that mattered to me right now- her.

I pulled into the driveway of her house. An adorable little house. Yellow, with blue trim. Her mother was an avid gardener, so there were flowers everywhere.

I walked up the little stone path and gave three swift knocks on the door.

I smiled as her beautiful pale blonde hair fell in her face as she whipped the door open.

"Caleb." She smiled.

"Hi, Crystal." I smiled and then I leaned in and kissed her.

**Alice's POV:**

I sat on a big boulder in the middle of the field where we had stopped to hunt. Aro had made it very, very clear we were to hunt animals while we were in Cullen territory.

"Ugh. I don't know how those Cullen's can stand to hunt these fucking animals all the time. That little Renesmee chick is lucky she can eat human food... Wow... Did I seriously just say that?" Felix laughed.

"Will you please be quiet?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"What crawled up your ass, Alice? Unhappy Jasper moved on with a prettier girl?" Jane sneered.

I hopped off the boulder and slapped her across the face.

"If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut." I hissed at her.

"Ooh! Alice is angry. That Melody girl was pretty. Like, inhumanly pretty." Demetri said, amazed.

"She wasn't that wonderful." Felix kicked a stone, trying to hide the fact he was lying. Just to make me feel better.

"Alright, alright! Fine, Melody is prettier than me, now let's just fucking drop it!" I screamed.

"Okay, Alright, Alice. We were only teasing you. Now you know Jasper is happy too." Alec put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why would I give a damn if Jasper is happy? I don't give a fuck about him anymore." I growled.

"Oh, C'mon Al. You've been worried about Jasper ever since you left. I know you love me, but you did worry. Marcus isn't an idiot. He doesn't lie either." Felix hugged me.

"I know, I know. I guess I just wasn't ready for that... She was really nice too... A little sarcastic, and really tough, but I guess she'll need that to survive in a house with Edward. I wonder if he's still a jackass?" I pondered.

"Well, I'm done hunting... thankfully. Ugh. Let's go the fuck home." Demetri snarled at the dead deer at his feet.

**Jasper's POV:**

I wondered all through the drive where Melody was dragging me. Probably to a McDonald's or something to go play in Play Palace- She would just use Rika as an excuse to get in there and play to 'keep an eye on her' Where in reality, she'd be having more fun than Rika. I rolled my eyes at the thought. But, when we passed three different exits to get to McDonald's, I ruled out that idea.

Rika giggled in the back seat at her portable DVD player. She was watching some little kid's Disney movie... The Aristocats, if my memory serves me correctly.

"Unca Waldo is Drunk, Melawie! Dreadful! Bein' Bwitish, I woulda preferred sherry!" She giggled.

"SHERRY!" Melody yelled, obviously referring to something in the movie. I rolled my eyes. I knew in my heart I was gonna have to suffer through that movie one fateful day.

We turned in an exit, not knowing where she was taking me, I looked out the window.

"Where are we going, Mel?" I asked.

"Well, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, we are going to one of mine and Erika's favorite places. Where they sell everything, you know what I'm talking 'bout princess?" She asked Rika.

"Uh-huh! We goin' to Sam's Cwub!" The little girl threw her hands in the air happily.

"Sam's club? What for?" I asked, a little irritated. I hated Sam's club.

"A Trampoline." She stated plainly, like I should've known that's what we were getting.

"A Trampoline?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Why?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air and laughing.

"Because. You guys don't have a trampoline." She simply shrugged.

"Really? Honestly, that's what we're getting today?"

"No, Jazz, we're going to get Renesmee a wedding dress for when she get's married to Elvis Presley!" She scoffed sarcastically. "Of course that's what we're getting!"

I laughed. "I don't like trampolines, though."

"Tough luck, Texas. You're gonna hafta get used to it!" She stuck her nose in the air.

I groaned as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Jazzy, qwit bein' a baby!" Erika slapped my shoulder.

"Eh-hem! Last time I checked you were the baby." I rolled my eyes and unbuckled her from her car seat.

"Nu-uh! I'm almowst fives!" She held out five fingers.

"I know!" I bounced her into my other arm so I could grab Melody's hand.

We walked into the air conditioned mega store. Melody and Erika's eyes lit up simultaneously.

I grumbled that we better not be here long. Melody rolled her eyes, and pulled me to where the Trampolines were. I sighed. Of course she wanted the biggest one. The biggest one that came with a thing that you could hook a hose up too.

I thought for a minute of Melody jumping up and down in a wet t-shirt. My eyes lit up.

"Let's get this one!" I said eagerly. She gave me a look. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Now you're excited? You weren't as enthusiastic until you found about... The hose hookup." Her face fell. "You're such an ass sometimes Jasper."

"You love me anyways though." I smiled.

"Yeah... sometimes." She joked and rolled her eyes.

"I don get it! What on earf are you talkin' abowt?" Erika stomped her foot.

"Oh, Jasper is just being a dumb boy." Melody reassured the steaming little girl.

"Owkay..." Rika said, unsure how she felt about being left out.

We bought the stupid trampoline, and I was only excited about wet t-shirts... But now that she figured my plan out she'd probably wear a hoodie so I couldn't be happy. I sulked in the passenger seat for a few minutes.

Melody demanded that we assemble the Trampoline as soon as we got home. So we were sitting in the lawn for four hours attempting to build the death trap. We finally got the mother fucker built, and Melody was to tired to jump on it, so I had to carry her adorable butt in the house. I threw her on the couch.

"Alright, Hale! I was waiting to torture you with this when I wanted something really expensive! But you've gone to far this time!" She giggled. "That, and I haven't watched it in forever. Emmett!" She called for her 'Bodyguard' as she called him.

"I got him." He grabbed me, put me in a chair and then Melody sat on me so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Okay... What the fuck?" I asked.

She got out her laptop, and went onto YouTube.

I was fucked.

She went into her favorites... What the hell was Nyan Cat?

She clicked on it.

I swear, if my ears could bleed, they would've. The whole video consisted of a cat made out of a pop-tart, singing "NyanNyanNyanNyanNyan" over and over, at a very fast pace and it looked like it was shitting a rainbow. I groaned.

"Alright Melody, okay! Please, please dear god make it stop! First you make me buy a trampoline in a store I loathe, and now this? I thought you loved me!" I pleaded.

She threw her head back in laughter. "I do love you, Jazz, That's why I'm doing this!"

"That doesn't make any sense! Ugh! Just shut it off! Please, Please, PLEASE!" I laughed, yet in pain. My stomach twisted.

"Okay, okay. He learned his lesson. Turn it off Em." She waved her hand towards him, and he hit the pause button. I breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged her waist from behind.

"Whew! Thank you... I can see why you were planning on saving that for when you wanted something expensive. Even though I would've bought it for you anyways. Just ask me." I smiled. "You know what... That video was pretty cute... very you." I chuckled.

"I know! I liked it, well, it was irritating the first time, but you get used to it." She giggled and kissed my cheek, and hopped off of my lap to go find Renesmee.

**A/N: NyanNyanNyanNyanNyan! Haha! We love the Nyan Cat. This chapter has a lot of POV... we know! How awesome is that? Well, a bit of a spoiler alert, you can expect some lemons soon... we're just to chicken to do it. It'll happen soon though, so patience!**


End file.
